Listen to the Music
by AsIAmBeYourself
Summary: A new girl comes to Seaview High, but what happens when she listens closely to someones songs? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

There she was, Miley Stewart, standing inside Hannah Montana's dressing room with Lola/Lilly and another girl? Who was she and why did she have Hannah's wig in her hands with an I-knew-it look on her face? Right now you're probably thinking, "What the hell is going on?" so I'll just start form the beginning…

**_1 Week prior_**

It was just an ordinary Friday at Sea View High School. The buzz from Jake Ryan appearing at the school was dying down, finally after a month or two. Jake and Miley hardly talked at all in those months that followed their break up. In fact she hadn't seen him for a whole month.

Anyways I'm getting off-topic. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver walked into their homeroom after a quick stop at their lockers. They took their usual seats. Miley sitting next to Adam, the new kid who came a month ago, Lilly sitting in front of her, and Oliver sitting in front of Adam. The trio had actually become good friends with Adam, sitting with him at lunch and talking to him during classes. As usual Miley and Lilly were talking in whispers about the latest Hannah thing while Oliver and Adam talked about guy stuff, Oliver would usually join in on the girl's conversation, but seeing as Adam didn't know about Miley's little secret, or did he, Oliver would talk to him.

Right before the final bell rang signaling the beginning of the five-minute homeroom a girl walked into the classroom. She walked straight up to the teacher's desk. Adam and Oliver stared in awe, as well as every other guy in the class, as the beautiful blonde haired girl made her way to the front of the room. "Ah, you must be our new student." Mr. Angney said.

"Ye-yeah," she spoke softly, but not because she just shy or scared, it was because every single guy was staring at her.

"How about you introduce yourself? You know where are you from, what do you like to do in your free time." He suggested.

"O-ok, my name is Katie Matson and well I moved here from some small suburb place in Pennsylvania. My dad is in the military so we had to move again because the base that he was stationed at is being closed, so yeah. Um…I love music, singing, writing, playing all of that." Katie said.

"What instruments do you play?" a kid named Kyle asked, while not taking his eyes off her.

"Um…a little piano, but mostly guitar."

"Who's your favorite singer?" Oliver asked.

"Um…I don't know, but it's a tie between Hannah Montana and Plain White T's."

It seemed like every guy wanted to ask the new, pretty girl a question. Considering there was like seven girls to fourteen guys, who knows how long the questions would go on for. "Guys, enough of the third-degree here. Why don't you take the open seat behind Miley?" Mr. Angney said pointing over to the empty seat. Katie nodded and walked over to the seat. _Thank god that is over, I mean the teacher saying it was the third-degree is an understatement._ She thought as she walked down the aisle. When she walked passed Miley she couldn't help, but keep looking at her. Sure she was straight, but there was something about Miley that just caught Katie's attention.

**a/n: Ooh, is there something Adam isn't telling the trio and what's up with Katie? Please review and tell me your thoughts on my new story. Oh and did anyone else get Miley/Hannah's new cd? jw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Here is chapter two of Listen to the Music oh and I realized that I don't do the disclaimer. I don't get it, but here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Edgar Allen Poe's stories or poems. **

_When she walked passed Miley she couldn't help but keep looking. Sure she was straight, but there was something about Miley that just caught Katie's attention. _She took her eyes off Miley for a second and looked over at Adam. Once again there was something that caught her attention. But what was it?

Back in her hometown Katie was known to over think things, but sometimes that came in handy. She never did something without planning things out first and everything she did was always neat. She also had a tendency to rewrite her notes if they got sloppy. During her study period all of her friends would watch in amazement, as she would write and rewrite her study notes over and over again. They couldn't understand why she did it, her handwriting was one of the best out of the whole grade and yet one little mistake and she would write them over again. Her friends learned to ignore it and two weeks before she moved most of them had picked up her habit. But one good thing came out of it, rewriting the notes was a great help when it came time for tests. Katie had straight A's ever since the beginning of junior high.

Katie took her seat and not a minute later the bell rang. All the kids piled out of the room. Katie walked out of the room and stopped outside the doorway. She looked down at her schedule a little unsure of where to go. "Hey Katie, you look like you need some help," Miley said when she got out of the classroom.

"Yeah, I guess I do, thank you so much Miley," Katie said.

"Its no problem. Here let me see your schedule." Katie handed Miley the piece of paper. "Well it looks like you're in all of my classes." Miley turned around and started walking. Katie caught up and soon the girls were at their next destination; English class. "Ok, just to give you a heads up, this is one of the most boring classes. Even more now that we have to study Edgar Allen Poe, we have been reading some of his short stories and poems for weeks now."

"Oh ok that sounds like fun," Katie said trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"You've got to be kidding me." Katie burst out laughing

"You seriously thought I was serious." Miley glared at her shook her head and walked into the classroom. Katie followed behind. Miley sat down in her seat while Katie walked up to the teacher. The only seat that was available was right next to the cutest guy in the ninth grade.

"Hey my name is Ryan. Are you new here?" Ryan asked. Ryan is a tanned dirty blonde haired guy. He usually wears khaki shorts and a polo shirt or sometimes blue jeans with a polo shirt. Either way he's always in a polo shirt. His eyes are a hazel color and when he smiles dimples form on his cheeks. Not to mention he is pretty buff for a fifteen year old.

"Yeah, just moved here from Pennsylvania," Katie said. Ryan smiled at her and she bit down on her lip.

"That's cool. So what's your name?"

"Mr. Mainstay, how many times do I have to tell you? No talking. Miss Matson since it is your first day here I'll let you both off with a warning," the teacher, Mrs. Cranes, said.

"Katie," she whispered when Mrs. Cranes turned around to write notes down on the board. She took out her notebook and started to write down the things that were on the board. _Man, Miley was right this class is boring. _Katie thought. Katie just finished copying down the notes when Mrs. Cranes was introducing the next activity that they would be doing. "Ok class I want you to take out your Poe packets and pick a group of four…" Katie raised her hand. "Yes Miss Matson."

"Um…yeah can I have a packet since I'm new here and all," she said.

"Here," the teacher held out the packet and Katie got out of her seat to get it. "As I was saying, you are going to read _The Tell-Tale Heart. _So go ahead and pick your partners. Katie looked over at Miley and mouthed the word "group?" Miley nodded her head and pointed at Adam. Now all Katie needed to do was find someone else. Katie walked over to Miley and Adam.

"Do you guys have room for one more?" Ryan asked smiling at Katie.

"Um yeah. Here pull up a seat." Miley said. She was going to have to talk with Katie after class.

"I'll start," Katie said, "_True! -Nervous-very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why _will_ you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses-not destroyed- not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute_…" Miley took her eyes off her packet and looked up to see Ryan practically staring at Katie while she read. He looked over at Miley and instantly turn red at the sight of him being caught staring. Oh yeah she _definitely _going to have to talk with her. "_I made up my mind to take the life of the old man, and thus rid myself of the eye forever._" Katie said finishing off the second paragraph. They spent the rest of class finishing _The Tell-Tale Heart. _

The bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff and made their way out of the classroom. Miley was standing outside the doorway waiting for Katie to come out so she could show her to their next class. She looked inside just as Ryan was handing Katie a note. He said some sort of good-bye and walked towards the door with her following. As soon as Katie walked out of the door the girls were off to their next class, which happened to be Math.

"So how many classes do we have with Ryan?" Katie casually asked.

"Why do you like him?" Miley taunted. Katie gave her a look. Miley just let out a laugh and answered. "The only class we don't have with him is Math, which is right now and we're going to be late if we don't hurry up. The girls quickly made their way to the math room and got in just as the late bell rung. The teacher gave them a look and Miley pointed to Katie. He nodded his head and pointed to an empty seat. They sat down and after what seemed like hours of note taking the bell finally rung again.

Soon it was time for lunch. Miley stopped at her locker and it just so happens that Katie's was just a few down from hers. They put their books, grabbed their lunches and Miley showed Katie the way to the lunchroom. Miley maneuvered her way to her usual table where Oliver, Lilly and Adam were already seated. Miley sat down next to Adam and Katie appeared at the table. "Hey Miley do you mind if I sit here with you?" she asked.

"No, I don't mind." Katie took a seat next to Lilly. "Guys this is Katie, you should know her from homeroom."

"Hey Katie what's up?" Lilly said "I'm Lilly." Lilly turned to look at Oliver who, along with Adam, was staring at Katie just like in homeroom. Lilly shook her head, looked over at Miley who just gave a little nod of her head. She held up three fingers and started to count down. When they got to one both Adam and Oliver got a slap on the back of their heads.

"Hey, what was that for?" Oliver said.

"Can you guys stop staring for like a minute and introduce yourselves?" Miley said.

"Yeah," Lilly agreed.

"Fine, I'm Oliver."

"And I'm Adam."

A few minutes passed and the guys had actually stopped staring at Katie and started to eat their lunches. "Hey is this seat taken?" everyone looked up to find the one the only…Ryan Mainstay standing at their table. Miley leaned across the table and whispered to Katie, "looks like your boyfriend is here."

"Oh shut up," she replied.

Miley leaned back into her seat and looked up at Ryan. "No go ahead." Ryan sat down next to Miley and started eating his food.

Everyone except Miley and Katie were staring at Ryan. He looked up and noticed this. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Miley let out a small laugh. "Um well your popular and your sitting at the 'loser' table," Miley said putting quotation marks around the word loser.

"Hey can't a guy sit at a new table for once?" he said defensively.

Miley leaned over and whispered "or you just want to sit with Katie," into his ear. Ryan looked down at his food

"What's with all the whispering?" Lilly said.

"Oh nothing, it's just that Ryan here just wants to sit with Katie," Miley said with a smile on her face.

Katie hadn't been paying attention; she was to caught up in her thoughts. _There is definitely something familiar about Miley. What is it? Think. She looks so familiar, but where have I seen her before. I mean sure I haven't seen her exactly, but those eyes and that face. It's the same thing for Adam too; they both look so, so…familiar. Oh. My. Gosh. _Katie thought. "I got it," she yelled. No one else but the people at the table heard her. Everyone was already staring at her, but now after her little outburst, they were all staring at her with confused looks on their faces. "What are y'all staring at?"

"Nothing, or the fact that you just randomly yell out 'I got it'," Lilly said.

"Right." Katie started to blush a little bit.

"Oh and because it seems that Ryan here wanted to sit with you," Miley added.

"Really?" Katie asked looking over at Ryan. He nodded his head.

"I also came over here to ask you a question. Do you think you would like to go out with me sometime?" he asked shyly.

"Aww," Lilly and Miley both said.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you," she replied before giving Miley and Lilly a death stare.

"Man I wish Jake was still here. I don't think we should've ever broken up," Miley said. Adam started coughing and he couldn't stop. Everyone looked at him weird. He pointed to his water.

"Yeah, but Miles, he was a jerk. He stole water from a little girl."

"I know, I know but he could be so sweet at times and I don't think I've ever stopped loving him." This time Adam spit out all of the water that was in his mouth and it got all over Oliver.

"What was that for, Man?" he said.

"Sorry dude," Adam said.

The bell rang and everyone got up from the table and threw away the rest of their lunches. Miley and Katie got their books and met up with Lilly and Ryan just outside their history class.

**a/n: What is going on with Adam? What did Katie get? Should Miley still miss Jake? Review and tell me what you think is going on.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, okay I know I've been gone and haven't updated for like months, but the truth is the longer I've been away the longer my inspiration for my story had dwindled. So you can expect no more updates from me at all for this story anymore. I know you were all expecting this to be another update and I am truely, deeply sorry for bringing sad news, but the inspiration is gone. So I am offering something, if anyone is interested they can have my story. You can do anything to it, change the beginning chapters around so it's more grammaticly correct or anything, the only thing you can't do is change the premesis or the couple. So if anyone is interested, PM and the story is yours (first come first serve). But the thing is, if anyone doesn't PM me for it I can assure you all of my stories will be deleted within the next month (probably sometime around Christmas or New Year's) so if you want the story to stay up and you want it to keep going my suggestion to PM me and continue it yourself, 'cause I can garruntee the deletion of the stories. So with that being said I'm am really sorry and I love each and every person that has reviewed, but I just can't continue on with this story, so please, please someone PM for this 'cause I would hate to have to delete this.

For one last time, I'm really, really sorry. Thank you everyone who was a loyal reader and reviewer, thank you so much it always made my day reading your reviews; good or bad. I just want everyone to know how much it meant to have such loyal fans. So please if you really want the story up and you have good ideas for future chapters please PM me.

-AsIAmBeYourself 


End file.
